You're the reason why
by gtina32
Summary: Ross Lynch is tired of being known as just Ross Lynch from R5,what happens when he goes back to camp and meets a girl that will change his life. Raura/camp rock(summary is horrible but the story is better! :D)
1. Unlikely friendship

I woke up to the sound of my mom calling my name "Laura! Wake up! You'll be late for school!"My mom yelled up to me,it was the last day of school and then tomorrow I would be heading to Camp Rock!  
I jumped out of my bed and hit play on my radio as an R5 song came on,and of course I sang along

_You got my heart beat pumpin  
and it's going insane  
you got me jumpin out of aeroplanes  
and that's why-y-y-y  
I'm crazy it's true  
(hey)  
crazy 4 you_

"Laura!" My mom called to me again

I laughed as I shut off my radio "Sorry! I'm coming!" I ran down the stairs almost tripping on every step and slid into one of the chairs at the table. My mom had turned on the tv so she could watch the news and this morning they were doing something with R5 "Oh mom could you turn it up please?"I begged as she smiled and turned it up

_"The lead singer in one of the most famous bands R5 seems to have adopted a very big attitude this summer. The rest of the band members have said they have had enough. R5 will be cancelling their tour this summer so Ross can check his attitude..." _I rolled my eyes and scoffed as my mom turned off the tv frowning

"What is wrong with that boy? He has everything."my mom whispered disdainfully

"Everything but a clue."I added as I stood up to go to school

* * *

Laura and her mother had arrived at camp rock,Laura was screaming with excitement,once her mom had parked the van Laura jumped out of the van and started to walk off to explore when her mom called her back.

"Laura,after we get everything into our cabin then you can go exploring."

"Fine mom."she grabbed her bags and started towards the cabin to put her things away,once she walked in and put her bags on her bed,her mom came in

"Laura,the camp counselor will be coming to meet us-"

"Yes mom I know,he wants to know about how well of a cook you are,you've told me a hundred times already." Laura smiled at her mom just as their cabin door opened and the camp counsoler walked in

"Hello everybody,my name is Brown."he walked in and shook their hands

"Hi,my name is Ellen and this is my daughter-" Laura was already out the door when her mom had started talking "Who has already left,her name is Laura."

"Well I look forward to meeting her soon,she seems very excited to be here." Brown smiled warmly

"You have no idea."

* * *

Laura was walking around when she heard girls screaming and she saw them running after someone with blonde hair,she couldn't tell who it was,but what she did know was that if she stood there any longer she would be trampled,so she quickly moved out-of-the-way as they all ran passed her.  
She laughed quietly to herself,feeling slightly bad for whoever it was those girls were chasing. She was about to start walking towards the stage where many other campers were gathered when she heard someone breathing hard,she turned around. "Hello?" she hastily walked back around the corner and that's when she saw him "Woah,you're-"

The boy had run up to her and covered her mouth "Don't scream my name."he warned,as Laura pushed his hand away from her mouth,Laura was about to say something when another girl was walking by and noticed who she was talking to

"Ross Lynch!"the girl screamed and about 50 other girls came to see what was happening,Laura stared at them strangely

"Oh no..."Ross mumbled he was looking around until he saw it and he grabbed Laura's wrist pulling her along as the girls started chasing them

"Hey! Let me go!"Laura tried to release her wrist,but he kept pulling her until they reached a cabin that looked like it was about to collapse but he pulled her inside. Laura tried to run back out but Ross grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth as he hid by the wall and out of sight. Once he was sure that the girls were gone he let Laura go. She didn't waste one second before running out of the door and back down the hill towards the beach.

He watched as this mystery girl continued to walk down the hill. Why hadn't she gone all freak like the others. The only thing he knew about this girl was that she was different but a good different. Ross knew that he would never find out who she was he hadn't gotten a good look at her face to know what she looked like.

* * *

Laura had finally got to the beach where she had bumped into someone "I'm sorry,I didn't see you-"

"Obviously." The girl answered as she rolled her eyes and walked away,Laura shook her head then turned around almost bumping into someone again

"That's Cassidy,she thinks she's so cool just because her mom owns like the most famous music store around." said a girl with light brown hair that stopped at her shoulders,it was much like Laura's slightly curly but more wavy. She was also the same height as Laura.

"Oh." Laura watched as Cassidy talked to some girls before she turned to the girl by her side "I'm Laura." she smiled and extended her hand

"Ryan." She smiled as she shook Laura's hand "You look like you've just come down from the woods." Ryan said when she saw that Laura had some leaves in her hair

"Oh yeah,just uh looking around. This is my first time being here." Laura explained as she took the leaves out

"This is my second year. Well you're going to love it here,this isn't like other summer camps. Camp Rock is actually fun." Ryan joked and Laura laughed

Laura took a quick look around "Wow everyone here looks like crazy talented..." Ryan nodded "What do you do?"

"Piano key board things like that." Ryan answered shrugging "What about you?"

"Write a few songs and I sing a little."

"Are you going to do the bonfire jam in a few days?" she asked

"Me? Yeah no,I have horrible stage fright,but thats kind of why I'm here to get over it." Laura told her

Ryan shrugged "Did you hear who is going to be here this summer?" Laura shook her head and shrugged "_Ross Lynch _from R5!" Ryan whispered excitedly "I wonder if he's already here..."

"He is."Laura said without thinking

"Huh?"Ryan asked,she hadn't heard what Laura said

"Oh uh nothing-I have to uh go my mom she uh she's the cook so she needs umm help in the kitchen."Laura stuttered quietly

"Kay,well see you at the open mic night?" Ryan said smiling

"Yeah."Laura smiled,then turned and started walking towards the dinning hall. Once she got there she started to set the tables,she kept glancing at the piano,as soon as she finished setting up she sat down at the piano bench and started to play.

_I'm the sun in your eyes  
yeah you don't see me  
I wear no disguise  
but you don't see me  
I'm a total surprise  
and you don't see me  
I'm so agonized that  
you don't see me  
you don't see me-e-e _

She smiled as she finished a part of a song that she had written. Laura stood up and walked outside heading towards the rec. hall for open mic night.  
Ross had come out from around the corner as he saw a girl with curl brown hair walk out the door. "_Who is she?" _he thought. Whoever it was had the most amazing voice he has ever heard and he knew he had to find out who this girl was and fast.

* * *

Laura was walking by the lake one morning when she heard someone playing guitar by the docks,she hid behind a tree and peeked her head out listening to the music which was truly amazing. Laura saw that it was Ross Lynch,the guy that had dragged her along on his run from the screaming group of girls. She stood up straight as she started towards where he was sitting.

"I'm not going to sign anything so if that's what you want then you might as well just turn around."he snapped as he heard someone walking towards him

"Was that you playing?" Laura asked sitting across from him,ignoring what he had just said

"Yeah."he said annoyed,his eyes widened when he saw who it was

"It seems different from what you and you're band play-"

"I've heard it before,it's not the same kind of _special _music that we play."he rolled his eyes both out of annoyance and anger "_Why am I being so mean to her?" _he thought to himself

She looked at him quizzically "No it's not,it's different but a good different."

"You liked it?" He asked surprised as he set his guitar down

"Is it that hard to believe?" Laura asked and Ross gave a short laugh

"Oh and uh about yesterday-"

"Don't worry,it's fine." she paused "It's not everyday something like that happens but you know first time for everything right." Laura smiled and Ross smiled back

"You're different." he said squinting as the sun shined in his eyes

"Well yeah I'm not exactly you know famous or anything..." Ross laughed

"No like you don't go all _fangirlish _around me,like everyone else." he explained "It's the most surprising and good thing that has happened since I got here."

"Well then what I'm about to do might kill you." she extended her hand "My name is Laura I'm a 16-year-old who loves to write songs and sing music." she smiled

"I'm Ross a 16-year-old who loves to perform."he smiled back as he shook her hand

Cassidy was up at the top of the hill watching Laura and Ross,she gaped at them when she saw Laura move closer to Ross and he let her play his guitar,she practically turned red with fury as she saw Ross move even closer to Laura and helped her learn the chords to his bands song Crazy 4 U

**please review and tell me what you think! :) this story is kind of like a camp rock starstruck cinderella kind of story so I hope you like it :D ~gtina32 xoxoxoxoxo**


	2. Don't look down

Ross and Laura are still on the docks when Laura realizes that she is late. She was supposed to help her mom in the kitchen.

"I have to go!"she stood up quickly and so did Ross

"Wait,when can I see you again?" he asked lightly grabbing her arm

"I don't know,but I have to go I'm sorry." She started up the hill rushing to get to the kitchen as fast as she could

"Hey Ross!" he looked to his side to see a girl standing next to him with straight strawberry blonde hair styled into a side pony tail

"Cassidy."he replied back annoyed

"I haven't heard from any of you guys in a while."she said crossing her arms

"Maybe that's because you broke up with Riker?" he said sarcastically

"Yeah,because I was only dating him to get closer to you."Cassidy moved closer to Ross who stepped back

"Well the feeling definitely isn't mutual."Ross said arrogantly as he walked away  
Cassidy fumed with rage as Ross walked away from her without even one look back at her,acting as if he never talked to her

"You wanna play,lets play. This is my camp Ross Lynch and I will make sure that your little friend is...welcomed properly."Cassidy whispered to herself

* * *

Laura ran into the kitchen,and got straight to work hoping her mom wouldn't notice she was late. "You're late."came her mom's voice from around the corner

she sighed "I know,mom I'm sorry. I just got uh...distracted on the way here."

"Okay,just make a couple servings of scramble eggs and bring them to the dinning hall then you can have the rest of the day off,that sound good?" her mom asked

"Yes!" she ran up to her mom and hugged her "Thank you thank you thank you _thank you!_"  
Laura was dropping off the eggs when Ryan ran up to her and helped by taking some of the boxes containing the food

"Hey Laura."Ryan said perkily

"Hi." Laura laughed "You know you don't have to help right?"

"I know,but if we don't hurry up we'll be late for our first music class with Brown." Ryan almost sing songed.  
They dropped off the food and started running towards their first class. Once they got there half the seats were filled so they sat together in the front row of seats. A few minutes later Brown walked in

"Good Morning everyone!" he said in his british accent

"Morning."everyone said back

"Now since this is your voice class who would like to sing a few notes for us?" most everyone in the class raised their hands,Laura however shrunk down in her seat "You." Brown pointed at Laura

"M-me?" he nodded "But I-I didn't-"

"I'll do it! Since my hand was raised first." Cassidy cut her off

"What's your name?" he asked Laura

"Laura."she answered nervously

"Well Laura come on up." he smiled warmly at her and Ryan gave her a push,Laura stumbled on her way to the front of the class "Whenever you're ready." Ryan gave her a thumbs up and nodded silently telling her she'll be fine. Laura took a deep breath and started singing

_I'm walking on a thin line  
and my hands are tied  
got no where to hide  
I'm standing at a cross roads  
don't know where to go  
feeling so exposed  
Yeah I'm caught in between  
where I'm going  
and where I've been  
but I know  
there's no turning back  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge  
it's like I'm hanging by a thread  
but I'm still gonna push ahead  
so I tell myself  
yeah I tell myself  
don't look  
down down down down  
don't look  
down down down down  
don't look  
down down down down  
don't look  
down down down down  
It'll be so easy just to run  
It'll be so easy just to give up  
but I'm not that girl who gon turn my back  
there's no turning back  
no turning back  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread  
but I'm still gonna push ahead  
so I tell myself  
yeah I tell myself  
don't look down... **(*high** **note)  
**down down don't look  
down down down down  
don't look down don't look down  
don't look down down down down _

Laura finished and the room erupted in applause from everyone except Cassidy who just sat there and glared at Laura

"Is that an original?" Brown asked in amazement

"Yeah."Laura breathed

"Well it was amazing,and you hit the high note perfectly."he praised Laura

* * *

Laura and Ryan were walking together towards the dinning hall for lunch "Laura you are _amazing!" _

"No I'm not that good-"

"Are you kidding? You killed it! You were just awesome! And I've _never _heard anyone sing a high note like that!"Ryan gushed

Laura laughed "Thanks,but I was terrified."

"Well you didn't show it."Ryan told her

"I'm gonna go see if my mom needs any help,I'll meet you there." Laura told Ryan as she started down the path towards the kitchen

"Okay,see ya!" Ryan called down to her and Laura laughed.  
she walked down to the docks and made sure nobody was around before pulling her guitar out from under one of the canoe's and started playing her song

_I'm the sun in your eyes  
yet you don't see me  
I wear no disguise  
but you don't see me  
_

Laura heard someone coming and she quickly put everything away,just as someone saw her.

* * *

Ross had been walking to the dinning hall for lunch when he heard the voice and the song that had been stuck in his head ever since he heard it,so he walked down to the docks and he saw Laura.

"Hey."he said smiling

"Oh hi."Laura replied

"You didn't by any chance see anyone else down here singing did you?"he asked nervously

"Nope didn't hear a sound." Laura answered too quickly and Ross nodded "Well I should uh go I'm meeting my friend Ryan at the dinning hall."

"Yeah,I was heading there too."Ross said as they both walked up the hill

"Really?" she asked "How come you're down here then?"

"I thought I heard something."he shrugged they were silent most of the way up to the dinning hall "So I heard about you a lot today."Ross smiled

"You did?"Laura laughed

"Yeah,seems like you did a great job singing today."

"Oh that! Yeah uh I just umm sorta got thrown into it..."Laura trailed off

"Well maybe sometime this summer I could hear you sing and see what all this fuss is about." Ross teased and Laura laughed

"Yeah maybe."Laura smiled at him

Ross stopped walking and Laura looked at him questioningly "Wanna see something?" he asked

"Depends,what is it?"Laura asked

"The best place here."Ross answered

"How is that even possible this place is amazing." Laura said in disbelief

"Come on." he held out his hand and Laura nervously took it he smiled and started running pulling Laura along with him and up a very steep hill. Once they had almost reached the top Ross helped Laura up over a huge bolder. He put his hand on her elbow and held her hand tightly so she wouldn't fall. After he helped her up they had made it to the top he then reluctantly let go of her hand.  
Ross was hoping that Laura was the girl that he had heard singing because she was beautiful fun and normal. She wasn't like anyone he had ever met before. He felt he could finally be himself around someone that wasn't in his family.

"This is amazing." Laura sighed as she sat on the edge overlooking camp rock "You can see the hole camp."

"I come up here a lot,it's nice to get away from everyone for a while." Ross sat down by her,he was so close to her that she was almost sitting on him

"Well I can imagine that for someone as famous as you that some alone time is hard to get."

"Ha you have no idea,it would be great to be invisable for once." Ross sighed

"Being invisable isn't all that great. I mean for you it must seem great but it hurts sometimes knowing that people you see everyday don't even know your name or that you exist."Laura whispered

"Thats the beauty of it 's why I started singing." Laura looked at him "I wanted to let those people know that they aren't alone. That there is someone out there who knows who you are,that knows how special you are."

"I never knew that."Laura whispered

"I never told anyone before." Ross confessed,Laura smiled and took his hand in hers

* * *

Riker,Rocky,Rydel and Ratliff had all come to camp rock to check on Ross,they had been looking for him for quite some time when Rydel looked up and saw that he was on the top of the hill he had found when they had all went to camp rock many years ago

"I found him!" Rydel told them and she squinted "He's with someone...a girl."she squealed

"I think it's that girl Laura he told me about."Riker said

"Who is she?"Rydel asked

"Well I called Ross the other day and he told me he met someone,her name is Laura and he really likes her."Riker said

"She's not using him is she?" Rydel asked

"No he said that she's different." Riker told them about what Ross had said to him and how he had met this Laura

"Well thats sweet!" Rydel gushed she looked back up at Ross and Laura "He's actually smiling! I haven't seen him smile like that in forever! Aww and he's holding her hand!"

"Rydel,calm down."Rocky said laughing

"Rocky,I mean just look at him! It's like his attitude is gone!"Rydel sighed

"Laura!" hey heard someone yell as someone came into view "You're-"

"You know someone named Laura?"Rydel asked walking up to the girl

"Yeah." he answered surprised that she was talking to her "I'm her friend my name's Ryan."

"What does she look like?"Rydel asked sweetly

"Uh brown hair kind of like mine more curly and long umm brown eyes my height-" Rydel put her arm around Ryan and turned her around

"Would that be your friend?" she pointed up to where Ross was sitting with a girl

"Yeah,is that where she's been disappearing to this whole time?" Ryan asked shocked

"How many times does she disappear?" Riker asked confused

"A lot,she tells me that she's just been hanging out with a friend-"

"I think they have a little bit more than friendship on their minds."Ratliff pointed out

Ryan laughed in disbelief "You're kidding right?" everyone shook their heads

**please review and tell me what you think! also thank you for all the great reviews on the first chapter! i'm super glad you all like it! and if you have any requests for this story tell me!~gtina32 xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	3. Laura's secret

**Ross's P.O.V  
**Laura and I were walking back down the hill and I couldn't help but want to hold her hand or be in some kind of contact with her. The first time when I shook her hand it sent chills up my spine,and everytime I hold her hand I still get chills,ever since then I've just always needed to be around is so different from any girl I've met,she doesn't treat me like Ross Lynch the famous guy from R5 she treats me like Ross Lynch the person. Ever since I met her I couldn't stop thinking about her. All day and night her beautiful brown eyes and warm smile would cloud my train of thought. She was the first person that had actually tried to get to know me,and earlier today when I saw her again for the first time since yesterday she wasn't a fan she was a..._friend.  
_We had got to the bottom of the hill and that's when I saw my brothers and my sister. I panicked because I didn't want them to see me and Laura especially Rydel.

"Wanna go get some lunch?"I asked her before she turned around the corner where the rest of R5 was

"Uh yeah sure."she smiled at me as we walked towards the dinning hall

"So when exactly will I be able to hear you sing?"I asked curiously

"I remember I said maybe,and that's not a complete yes." she pointed out

"It's not exactly a no either."I replied

"Okay fine you can hear me sing soon." she said confidently

"Soon? When's soon?"I asked wanting to know more

"Uh...soon."she said unsure and I laughed. We walked inside and I opened the door for her still laughing, as soon as everyone saw us everyone went quite and we walked to the counter with all kinds of fruit on it "I think I'll take an apple to go and leave all the awkwardness..."she whispered as we cautiously took an apple out of the bowl

I grabbed a water bottle "Yup one apple and water to go but no awkwardness please." I joked acting like I was in a fast food place making Laura laugh as we walked back outside

"Ross."I heard someone say and I groaned I already knew who it was I turned around with a fake smile

"Hi Rydel." I said as she and my brothers plus Ratliff and another girl walked towards me and Laura

"Laura what happened to you,I didn't see you at lunch."said the girl as she walked next to Laura

"Sorry Ryan-but now that you're here when is our next class?"Laura asked the girl named Ryan

"5 minutes ago why?"Ryan asked and Laura choked on her water

"We have to go!" Laura said as she threw away her apple "Thanks for showing me that,it was fun."she smiled at me before Ryan grabbed her wrist and started running

"So did you find out who it was yet?"Riker asked me

"What?"I asked

"Who this girl is with the voice."he replied

"No,I heard her again this morning but when I went to where it was coming from it was only Laura and she said she didn't hear anything." I sighed still looking at where Laura and her friend had disappeared

"Ross sweety I know she probably makes you get all dumb and stuff but use your brain."Rydel said putting her arm around me

"What are you talking about?"I looked at Rydel

"It's obvious isn't it? This girl that you're looking for with the voice is Laura." I thought about it. Is it possible that it's Laura. Either way I would find out who it is soon,the final jam is only 3 weeks away anyways. But what if this mystery girl isn't Laura,each day Laura is erasing my hope to find the voice just by seeing her smile at me hearing her laugh holding her hand...

* * *

**Laura's P.O.V  
**Today was a crazy but fun day. I don't really remember any of my classes that I had gone to today. All I can think about is Ross,the tall cute blonde guy that always happened to pop up when I was alone. I keep trying to convince myself that I only think I like him,because he's famous. But I honestly don't care that he's famous. And every time he holds my hand I slightly shudder and I get butterflies in my stomach. Why does he affect me so much?

"Laura?" My mom had walked into our cabin apparently looking for me

"Yeah?"

"How come you're in here,why don't you go to the bonfire?"she asked sitting at the edge of my bed

"Because I'll be by myself down there-"

"What about Ryan and that blonde boy-"

"Okay I'll go."I quickly stood up and left taking my guitar with me I was not going to sit there with my mom talking to me about Ross,how did she even know?

* * *

**Ross's P.O.V  
**Tonight is the night of the bonfire I'd really rather not go,but my uncle Brown and my brothers sister and Ratliff are all making me go,Riker says I might find this mystery girl,but I doubt it and I don't know if I still want to find her all I can think about is Laura.  
I'm walking by the rec hall towards the beach where they are having the bonfire when I heard someone was playing guitar so me being curious I walked up to the door and I saw Laura sitting on a bench tuning a guitar. I know that if I walk in she won't play,so instead I stay at the door and to my surprise she starts singing and that's when I knew,she was who I was looking for this whole time,it was a different song but the same voice.

_I've made up my mind  
Don't need to think it over,  
If I'm wrong I am right  
Don't need to look no further  
This ain't lust  
I know this is love but,  
If I tell the world  
I'll never say enough  
Cause it was not said to you,  
And that's exactly what I need to do  
__If I'm in love with you  
Should I give up  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere  
Or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew place  
Should I leave it there  
Should I give up  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere  
I'd build myself up  
And fly around in circles  
Wait then as my heart drops  
And my back begins to tingle  
Finally could this be it or  
Should I give up  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere  
Or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there  
Should I give up  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere  
Should I give up  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere  
Or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there  
Should I give up or  
Should I just keep on chasing pavements  
Should I just keep on chasing pavements  
Ohhhhhhh  
Should I give up  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere  
Or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there  
Should I give up  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere  
_**(I do not own this song it's called chasing pavements by Adele which I'm sure most of you already knew)  
**

I stood there in amazement,she was the best singer in the world,heck she is the best girl in the world! I was about to walk in but I saw Cassidy walk inside using the other entrance.

* * *

**Regular P.O.V**

Ross ducked his head so that they couldn't see him,but he made sure he could still hear them.  
"Well look what we have here."Cassidy sauntered into the room smiling deviously,Laura tried to walk out the door but she blocked her way with her hand "_Not _so fast." Laura backed away "See rumor going around camp is that Ross has a thing for you."

"We're just friends."Laura defended

"Oh how cute,but nobody is _just friends _with Ross Lynch lead singer in R5." Laura rolled her eyes

"I'm not friends with _Ross Lynch from R5 _I'm friends with Ross Lynch the _person." _Laura replied annoyed

"Oh sweety you can pretend all you want,but I know the truth you're just using him so you can become as famous as your sister-"

"I don't want to be as famous as Vanessa,fame changes people-"

"Drop the act Laura,I knew who you were the second I saw you,Vanessa Marano's baby sister the singer and songwriter that nobody cares about. The poor invisible girl that nobody notices. You're always being overlooked you'll never get even part of the attention as Vanessa-"

"Good to know you pay so much attention to me." A silent tear rolled down Laura's cheek

"I've always kept my eye on you,waiting for you to finally crash and burn." Cassidy said devilishly

**hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review please! and send in any requests you have :D ~gtina32 xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	4. Can't keep doing this

"Cassidy what do you want?" Laura was getting impatient,as she wiped away the silent tears that were still flowing slowly from her eyes

"You stay away from Ross,don't talk to him about him don't even look at him."Cassidy said as she stood right in front of Laura "If you do,then everyone finds out about Vanessa-"

"Fine." Laura walked past Cassidy who was smiling to herself and left

* * *

Over the next few days every time Ross saw Laura she would be writing in her book he would try to talk to her but she would just act as if he wasn't there and walk away. It happened the same every time he would start walking towards her and call her name then she would get up and walk in the opposite direction,and each time this happened his old ego would come back in pieces until it was completely back.

"Ross you need to stop this." Rydel sat down by him "I know you like this girl,but forget about her-"

"Just stop okay." Ross snapped "I actually liked having a friend that didn't treat me like some stupid pop star for a change." he got up and walked outside slamming the door

"Ross!" Rydel chased after him and once she caught up to him she grabbed his arm "Ross stop! You're acting-"

"Like what? Like an arrogant spoiled pop star? I don't want to do this anymore! I'm done,I'm done with music." he walked away leaving Rydel

"Ross-"

"Let him go Rydel."Riker walked up to her and held her shoulder

"Riker,he said he's done with music-"

"Maybe that's what he needs,a break from it all."

* * *

Ross was walking angrily away from his sister,he didn't know where he was going he just knew that he had to get away from everybody and before he knew what was happening he had walked straight into someone knocking them on the ground and almost falling himself.

"I'm sorry."he mumbled helping the stranger up,he took the girl's hand and as soon as he helped her up he noticed who she was "Laura?"

"Ross?" she moved the hair from her eyes,Laura didn't know what made her do it but she hugged him he was shocked at first but he hugged her back relaxing a little

"What's the matter with you? You said you're giving up music?"Laura let go of Ross

"You talked to Rydel."

"She basically tackled me." Laura laughed "But why would you say that just because a nobody like me was ignoring you?"

"Because Laura you're not just a nobody and I meant what I said I liked having a friend that wasn't my friend just because I'm a stupid famous person-"

"I get that I really do,but right now just by talking to you I could be getting my self buried deep in something I don't want to be stuck in and I know this makes n-"

"I know about Cassidy and your sister,I just don't understand it." Ross said looking at her desperately. Laura sighed and looked at him apologetically,she took his hand and walked quickly into the tree's hiding behind a huge one to make sure Cassidy wouldn't see her.

"Vanessa is my sister and I love her I really do,but the last time people found out I was her sister I was made fun of and bullied constantly because I wasn't as famous as her. I tell everyone I have terrible stage fright so that they don't ask me to sing because if I became a professional singer I'm afraid people will remember how much of a looser I was compared to Vanessa and Cassidy thinks I was using you but I swear I wasn't I would never do that." Laura took a deep breath trying to refrain from crying,she closed her eyes and calmed down "Okay now you know everything so please don't try to talk to me after this confront me or anything. You know the truth and you know that I'm not avoiding you because I hate you so you don't have to give up your music." Laura hugged Ross again tighter than before. She tried not to cry but she silently did as she hugged him "I'm sorry." she let go and walked away

* * *

"So where did you disappear to 3 days ago? You never did tell me."Ryan asked as she and Laura were walking toward the rec hall

"I uh-uh was just-" Ross had grabbed Laura and hid in a bush covering her mouth

"Wh-" Ryan saw that Laura was gone "All you had to say was you didn't want to tell me..." Ryan was soon out of sight and Ross removed his hand from Laura's mouth

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"she hissed at him

"Laura you can't keep avoiding me." Ross whispered

"You think its been fun for me too? My only friend here is Ryan and she's a great friend-"

"Then you have to tell everyone that Vanessa is your sister." Ross whispered urgently

"Ross you already know I can't If I d-"

"Laura I've heard you sing,and if you show the world your talent I can guarantee you that the last thing anyone will think about you is that you're a nobody compared to your sister." Laura looked at him and she knew that Ross wouldn't give in so she decided to go with it

"Okay fine,but I'm not telling everyone I'm going to let Cassidy do that for me,she's waited a long time to see me crash and burn and I think it's time we turn the tables." Laura said cooly and Ross laughed "Cheesey I know,but it was fun saying that."

**review and tell me what you think! I hope you liked this chapter and continue reading this story :) ~gtina32 xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	5. Water fun

**Rydel's P.O.V**

Ross and Laura were sitting on a bench by the stage where the bonfire jam had been a few nights ago. I know I shouldn't be listening to them or watching them,but they just look so darn cute together!

"How exactly are we going to do this?" Ross sighed confused,_'as usual Ross is always confused' _thought Rydel

"Well Cassidy likes to think she's really clever right?" Ross nodded in agreement "So if she saw me talking to you or something then she would think that I was trying to be clever and like talk to you in secret or something so she would pretend that she didn't know but she really would and then at final jam she would tell everyone about Vanessa." Laura continued choosing her words carefully

"How did you come up with all that?" Ross asked stunned

"I heard her friend Bella tell her that if I tried being clever and hung out with you in secret that Cassidy should pretend like she doesn't know and _'reveal' _to everyone who I _'really' _am during the end of Final Jam." Laura answered

"Oh." Ross replied still trying to comprehend everything she had just said "And when she does,then what?"

"I've been working on something..." Laura's voice became a faint whisper and I couldn't hear her anymore,but whatever it is made Ross sit really _really _close to her

"You really shouldn't be spying on him,if he finds out who knows what he'll do since he has his old ego back." Riker walked up from behind me and I rolled my eyes turning around

"Trust me Riker his ego is gone." I smiled and swayed back and forth from my tippy toes to my heel

"What makes you so sure?"he asked me curiously

I took his arm and brought him to the spot where I was and pointed at where Ross was sitting with Laura "She does." I answered confidently

"What's so special about her? We've done _everything _to get him back to normal and she shakes his hand and viola he's suddenly the old Ross again." Riker pointed out slightly annoyed but also at the same time almost envious

"Because Riker,she is the first person who has tried to be friends with _him _not who he's described as on tv." I answered lightly,I looked back to Ross and Laura and saw that they had both gotten up,I shoved Riker behind a tree so they wouldn't see this

"I have to go work on this some more, but I'll uh see you later." Laura told him as she closed her book and wrapped the lace around it a few times

"This is a big camp Laura-"

"Trust me Ross,you'll find me." she said almost sarcastically "You always seem to just pop up out of the blue wherever I am."

"What are you guys doing?" Riker and I jumped as Rocky walked toward us

"Watching Ross and his girlfriend."Riker answered

"She isn't his girlfriend-"

"Fine we're watching Ross and his friend that he secretly wants to be his girlfriend." Riker corrected I meant to say something but then I just nodded in agreement

"Rocky,I want you to follow her." I pointed at Laura "To wherever she sits down with that book and then find me and tell me where she did. I have an idea."

"What? Why me!" Rocky asked

"Because you know how to stay hidden when you don't want people to find you. Now go."I told him and he reluctantly started off to where Laura had just been

"Rydel?"Ross asked as he started walking toward us

"Hi Ross!" I smiled brightly at him and he looked at Riker who shrugged

I put my arm around him and grabbed his arm "We are going to do something that we haven't done in a while." I told him as I dragged him along with me

* * *

**Ross's P.O.V  
**I don't know what it is they're doing but I know something is up,Rocky had run over to us when we were standing outside the dinning hall and he had whispered something to Rydel making her smile widely,that's when I released myself from her grip.

"Okay what is going on?" I asked

"Grab a lunch tray-"

"Rydel no I'm not doing that. It was fun when we were kids but now we could do a lot more damage." I knew what Rydel was doing now. When we were younger and we came to camp rock we had taken a lunch tray one for each of us and we walked down to the hill that led to the docks and basically sled down the hill and see who could make it to the edge of the dock without falling off the edge and into the water

"That's what makes it all the more fun."Riker said as he gave me a lunch tray and I reluctantly took it.

We had gotten to the hill and I was still skeptical about doing this "Guys I don't know what if somebody is down there-"

"Ross what's the big deal? You used to love doing this."Rocky said slightly annoyed

"Maybe because the last time I broke my arm _and _got blamed for it all."I stated sarcastically

"Oh come on,please Ross?"Rydel asked giving me the puppy dog eyes

"Really Rydel? I taught you how to do that."I said laughing

"I know but it was worth a try."she agreed laughing

"Fine I'll do it." I sat on the lunch tray and Riker,Rocky,Rydel and Ratliff all pushed me down the hill making me go at a very quick rate I just hope that when I fall I don't break anything in the process. I was about to reach the docks and I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop at the edge so I closed my eyes and held my breath. Just before I closed my eyes I saw a girl standing there and I knew I would most likely end up knocking them into the water with me so I braced myself knowing I'm going to probably get yelled at.  
Just like I thought I had ended up hitting the girl as well. And that's when it all made sense why Rydel had wanted me to do this. When I heard the girl scream I knew who it was,it was Laura. She had grabbed my shoulder before we both fell into the water,out of instinct I'm guessing. We both came up to the surface at them same time and had grabbed onto the edge of the dock. I had gotten to the edge and sat up before I extended my hand so I could help her up.

She wiped her hair from her face and wiped her eyes "What...was that...for?"she asked between breaths

"Sorry." I said trying to hold in my laughter "It was my brothers and sisters-"

"They made you slide down a hill on a lunch tray and knock me into the water?" she asked in disbelief

"I know it sounds weird,but yeah. It's this game we used to do when we came here every year when we were younger." I explained

"Most people when they meet you get an autograph and a picture with you. They don't get knocked into the water hauled through the woods grabbed from behind _twice-"_

"You got the V.I.P pass."I joked

"Yeah,I feel very important." she said sarcastically and she pushed me off the edge back into the water

"Thank you,I do love to swim."I said as I put my elbows up on the dock but made no effort to get up,then for some reason Laura slid back in as well and I stared at her questioningly

"Camp ends next week and there was something I wanted to do before I left." she answered

"This summer's gone by fast." I mumbled "So what was it you wanted to do?"

"That."she pointed to something behind me and smiled. I turned around and saw a canoe  
We both swam over to it and took it out so that they could get in,I helped Laura get in first then I jumped up on my own. We had gotten to the middle of the lake when we stopped using the paddles.

"I don't think this will be any use to me wet."Laura said as she took of her navy blue sweater and tied it around her waist

"Why do you even have a sweater its the middle of summer?" I wondered out loud

"I've had it on since this morning when it was a bit chilly,but I was going to put it in my bag in my cabin but as you can see I didn't get there." she took an elastic out of her pocket and put her hair up into a loose bun.  
I started moving my bangs more to the side so they weren't in my eyes

"You want like a clip or something?"Laura asked as she watched me move my hair

"No,last time I put a clip in my hair it was a pink bow from Rydel on her birthday a few years ago." I shook my head and smiled to myself remembering Rydel's 10th birthday 12th birthday I was only 10 and she had put a pink bow in my hair

"I think I saw a picture of that once!"Laura said smiling

"You did?"I asked quizzically

"At my school,there is this club that they 'popular girls' made for you and Riker. And seriously _any _picture that is posted somewhere that involves internet they have it. It's weird actually,they even asked me to join on the last day of school this year since they heard I was going to camp rock."I said matter-of-factly

"Well that's kinda...creepy."I said leaning on the canoe

"It's actually quite funny,but sometimes I envy them. They get extra credit because they have a club where all you do is get pictures like a freaky stalker."she said annoyed

"Still kinda creepy."I said

"Wanna play this kind of trivia me and my friend Sky made up 2 years ago?"she asked

"What kind of trivia?"

"Okay so you name an event like I don't know uh times square on new years eve and I would say a song that I would sing at that event. If you know who sings the song then I have to sing as much of it as I can or all of it." she explained

"What if you don't know who sings it?" I asked

"Um then you have to...sing the chorus?"she suggested

"Okay I guess we can try it." I said

"Kay,name a place."She told me

"Final jam."I shrugged

"Hmmm...Live like we're dying."she said after thinking for a few moments

"Easy,it's by Kris Allen." I said waving my hand "Now you have to sing the whole song."

"Or as much as I know."she corrected

"Yeah yeah." I said

"I don't know the whole song so-"

"Just sing!"I said laughing

"Alright."

_Sometimes we fall down,  
Can't get back up  
We're hiding behind  
Skin that's too tough  
How come we don't say  
I love you enough  
Till it's too late  
It's not too late  
Our hearts are hungry  
For a food  
That won't come  
And we could make a  
Feast from these crumbs  
And we're all staring  
Down the barrel  
Of a gun  
So if your life  
Flashed before you  
What would you wish  
You would've done  
Yeah we gotta  
Start lookin at the  
Hands of the time  
We've been given if  
This is all we got  
Then we gotta start  
Thinkin if  
Every second counts  
On the clock  
That's tickin  
Gotta live like we're dying  
We only got 86 400 seconds  
In a day to turn it all around  
Or to throw it all away  
Gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying  
If your plane fell  
Out of the skies  
Who would you call  
With your last goodbye  
Should be so careful  
Who let fall  
out our lives  
And when we long for absolution  
There'll be no one on the line  
__Yeah we gotta  
Start lookin at the  
Hands of the time  
We've been given if  
This is all we got  
Then we gotta start  
Thinkin if  
Every second counts  
On the clock  
That's tickin  
Gotta live like we're dying  
We only got 86 400 seconds  
In a day to turn it all around  
Or to throw it all away  
Gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying_

"That's all I know."she said trying to remember the rest but then just sighed

"Are you kidding? That's like the whole song!"I exclaimed

"Unless the song is only like 1 minute!"Laura said and she smiled

"Well,you're still an amazing singer."I told her

"Thanks." she replied smiling brightly "Well we should probably be heading back,I have kitchen duty and you have-"

"3 brothers 1 sister and 1 friend I need to talk to about sliding down a hill when someone is at the end." I finished and she laughed

**don't forget to review and tell me what you think please! thank you ALL for the great reviews btw! **

readinghottie16 **thanks for the great review and I'm really glad you like it!  
mimer40 I almost did too when I was writing it hahah!  
queenc1 you have reviewed probably the most so THANK YOU for reading! and i'm glad you like the story!  
~gtina32xoxoxoxoxo**


	6. Will I

**Regular P.O.V  
**Ross and Laura had finally reached the dock after almost an hour of paddling "Okay this is _not _as easy as it seems."Laura confessed after they had gone in circles for about 10 minutes

"They make it seem so easy in movies."Ross added jokingly

"We did it!"Laura shouted as they had gotten to the dock,Ross laughed as he tied the canoe to the pole so that it wouldn't drift away. He got out of the canoe and started to help Laura out but her foot had gotten stuck. Ross helped her get her foot out,it looked like she had hurt it really bad,he helped her onto the dock

"Can you walk on it?" Ross asked as she gripped his hand trying to stay balanced

"Uh I don't know." she let go of Ross's hand but he still kept it close to her in case she fell. Laura tried to walk but she winced as she tried to put pressure on her foot. Ross took her arm and put it around his neck as he wrapped his arm around her waist helping her walk. Ross wouldn't be able to walk Laura up the dirt hill so they would have to use the stairs "Okay now before we do this lets remember I am a very small and fragile person."Laura said nervously

"You'll be fine I promise." Ross assured her and Laura nodded smiling "Just hold on so you don't fall." Laura tightened her grip on Ross's shoulder and grabbed his arm that was around her waist as he slightly picked her up an inch or two off the ground and onto the next step "You weren't kidding about being small." Ross joked

"Shut up."Laura sighed and laughed at the same time

"That's not a very nice thing to say to someone who's being nice and helping you up like 50 steps." Ross lifted Laura up for the 5th time

"You think I got my foot stuck on purpose?" she asked trying to use her good foot so that it would be easier to get up the stairs

"Maybe you did."Ross acussed

Laura scoffed "Only you would say that."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ross concluded,Laura had accidentally stepped on her hurt foot and she winced "Maybe we should take a break." Ross had set her down on a step in one swift movement making sure she didn't hit her foot or anything and he sat down by her

"Thank you." Laura said sincerely,Ross looked at her "If this had happened and I was with another friend they would just tell me that I should walk on it and put pressure on it. And I know this for a fact because I only have one friend,her names Skylar."

"The trivia friend?"Ross asked

"Yeah the trivia friend." Laura confirmed laughing slightly

"What about that girl you've hung out with...Ryan?" Ross wondered

"Ryan isn't really a friend friend yet I mean she's more just like a summer camp friend because I probably won't see her after summer." Laura confessed

"I'm your friend."Ross told her cheerfully

"Really?" Laura asked quizzically "Cause I probably won't see you after summer either."

"What if you did?" Ross asked curiously

"Will I?" she wondered

"Would you want to?" he asked

"Yeah,I would." she answered smiling

"Well then,you will." he assured her

She smiled at him and then looked behind her at the stairs "We should probably start to climb again."she said reluctantly,and Ross helped her up

"I think I have a faster way of getting up to the top." he told her confidently

"I think I'm going to take the slow way you know to avoid further injury."she said plainly

"Okay if you say so."he shrugged as she slung her arm around his neck and he put his arm back around her waist. They had walked only 5 steps more when Laura sighed

"Okay what's this faster way you were talking about?" Laura said desperately Ross laughed and picked her up and she wrapped both arms around his neck. They had gotten to the top a minute later,and Ross put Laura back down and she started limping with Ross walking in pace with her,his arm still around her waist and her arm still around his neck. It didn't take them long to realize that it was really quite and that's when they both looked up and saw people standing and staring at them some even pointing,Cassidy was among this crowd of people but the only one glaring at them

"I'm not feeling to good."Laura whispered

"They're not looking at you okay? They're looking at me." he tried to calm her down but Laura shook her head and closed her eyes breathing hard "If anyone out of the two of us should be shy right now it should be me."

"You?"she said her eyes still closed

"Yeah. Who knows how many people saw me with pink bows in my hair." he was trying to make her feel better and it worked because she laughed. They had walked into the kitchen,and Ellen had hurried over to them

"Laura what happened?"she asked worried,and it shocked Ross when Laura had just tightened her grip on him instead of letting her mom take her,but it shocked him in a good way

"I think I just bruised my foot real bad when I got it stuck." Laura told her mom as she checked her foot

"Okay,well you should probably go back to the cabin and rest it." Laura's mom said "If you wouldn't mind bringing her there and maybe staying with her to make sure she'll be alright? I'm stuck here till morning." she said looking at Ross desperately

"No of course not."Ross told her

"Thank you."Ellen smiled at him and they walked back outside

"You know if you just let me carry you-"

"And have them stare at me even more? Yeah no thanks." Laura said

"Well you know that since you can't walk as fast which is making us go slower so by me just helping you walk is actually taking longer so they're staring a-"

"Okay!"Laura said and Ross smiled to himself knowing that by saying that people would be staring longer she would let him carry her

* * *

**Cassidy's P.O.V**

"Who does that little freak think she is?" I clenched my teeth annoyed

"Don't worry Cass at the final jam we can tell everyone ab-"

"That's not going to work you idiot! My god Bella did you not see what just happened?" I snapped

"It was hard to miss it." she retorted

"That nobody has Ross Lynch on her side she's not going to care." I seethed

"What is the big deal with her? Ever since you saw her you wanted to make her weeks here at camp horrible-"

"I have my reasons." I told her as she sighed angrily as I cut her off again

"Well your plan's working just great,every member of R5 _loves _her especially Ross, I don't know how you can make her suffer any longer." Bella said sarcastically then she sighed "Maybe you need to leave camp early. Just forget about Laura and her sister forget about everything that happened this summer."

* * *

**Chapter is kind of short but I hope you liked it! and don't forget to review please! ~gtina32 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	7. Dream crushers and Dream catchers

**Rydel's P.O.V **

"Where is he?" I asked for about the 100th time already

"Rydel we didn't know 5 seconds ago we're not gonna know now."Rocky said annoyed

"He's been gone for a while I'm ju-"

"Rydel think about it,Ross is probably with Laura."Riker told me as he threw a ball in the air and caught it

"If Laura is like part of our 'family' now doesn't this mean that-"

"Yeah we totally have to do that collage thing!" I squealed

"What's happening?" Uncle Brown had walked into the cabin

"Rydel is being a match maker." Ryland answered

"Ah let me guess you want to welcome that girl Ross has been hanging out with to the family." he guessed

"How did you know?"I asked

"I just saw them-"

"Where!" I practically tackled my uncle

"See this is what happens when Ross likes someone and Rydel knows about it."Riker said laughing

"Ross and his new friend are in her mothers cabin she hurt her-" Before he finished I ran out the door I already know where her cabin is.

I got to the cabin and walked in to see Ross and Laura sleeping. Laura was on her bed with her foot propped up on pillows and Ross was sitting in a chair next to the bed with his head on the same pillow that Laura was using and they were holding hands. How sweet! Riker Rocky and Ratliff came up behind me so I knocked on the door frame and they both woke up.

"Photo shoot time!" I yelled as Ross helped Laura

"Can you put any pressure on it?"He asked her

"Uh yeah not a lot but yeah I can." she answered standing but she wobbled a little so Ross took her hand then our photo shoot begun.  
I took a picture with Laura first we both did duck faces well-tried we kept laughing. Ross,Ryland,Rocky,Ratliff and Riker all sat around Laura with goofy faces. Then I made her take one with Ross,her arm around his neck holding his shoulder and his arm around her waist she even put on a little pouty face and pointed to her bandaged foot

"Awesome!" I laughed and Ratliff being Ratliff sat on Laura and acted like a girl

"Ry you _have _to send me that!"Rocky told me as he held his stomach laughing

I don't know how I managed to get this picture but I did it! I had Laura sit on Ross and they put their hands together making a heart "Okay that is my favorite!" I squealed

* * *

**Regular P.O.V  
**They had finished taking pictures and Rydel had made it into a photo collage and posted it everywhere,Twitter Instagram Tumblr and even made a photo slide show on YouTube.  
Everyone was outside and Laura was able to walk on her foot now,since the bruise had gone away almost completely. Laura checked her watch to see the time.

"Thanks for all the fun but I have to go. My mom probably needs help in the kitchen with the campfire tonight and all." Laura told everyone

"Maybe we'll see you at the campfire?"Rydel asked smiling

"Yeah." Laura smiled and Rydel walked over to her to give her a hug

"Tell your mom I said hi."Rydel whispered quietly

"I will."she whispered back

"Great...now..." she took Laura's wrist and walked over to Ross and she looped Laura's and Ross's arms

"Uh Ryde-"

"Nope."Rydel cut Ross off

"What are you doing?" Laura asked as Rydel put a hand on each of their shoulders and turned them around

"You guys are going to the kitchen together." Rydel pushed them forward "Now." Rydel clapped her hands together and smiled happily

"Okay what was up with you telling Laura to say hi to her mom?" Rocky asked when Ross and Laura were out of ear-shot

"I know her mom." Rydel shrugged

"So you know Laura?"Riker asked confused

Rydel rolled her eyes "You know my friend Vanessa?"

"Yeah." The boys agreed

"_She _is her sister."Rydel pointed at Laura who was almost out of sight

"So this whole time you knew who Laura was? That's why you two were so close?" Rocky said

"Yup,she was also the one I kept telling you guys about. You know the girl that I said Ross should meet because she might be able to help him out of his funk."

"You know Rydel sometimes you're scary, brilliant,but still scary."Riker said and Rydel just smiled

* * *

Laura and Ross had arrived at the kitchen and Laura saw her mom decorating some cupcakes "I'll be right back." Laura told Ross and he nodded and walked towards her mom "Hey mom." she gave her a quick hug and kiss

"Hey honey,how's your foot?"she asked seeing that she was walking by herself

"Fine,I'm walking as you can see without any help." Laura smiled halfheartedly

"Okay well if your fine,then you need to go to your's and Ryan's cabin and pack up your things." Ellen said as she focused back on the food

"What?" Laura asked her smile fading

"Well as you know tomorrow is a big night-"

"For Vanessa,yeah mom I've heard it all before." Laura finished annoyed

"Don't you miss your friend Skylar? You'll get to see her." Ellen tried to make Laura feel better

"Mom this has been the _best _summer I've ever ha-"she sighed frustrated that her mom cut her off

"Laura just a few hours ago you almost could've broken your foot." her mom pointed out

"Well I had fun doing it-"

"Laura I know you're only saying this just because of that boy,and I know you think you're going to see him after this summer but you're not-"

"You know mom you're right it is because of him-"

"I don't want to heart it anymore. Laura you are leaving tomorrow whether you like it or not." Ellen said angrily

"Whatever." she walked away angrily then turned back when she was almost out the door "Oh and by the way I should probably tell you this you know since we're being dream crushers-"

"What dreams am I crushing of your's Laura?"she asked annoyed

"Having a life outside of Vanessa." Ellen was about to say something but Laura started talking before she could "Anyways you know how you have this _dream _about me you and Vanessa living _happily ever after _together as a family. Well I'm moving in with dad after the summer if over. He seems to agree with me that you'll be just fine without me,I couldn't say the same for him because he actually misses seeing me and having me around." she finished and turned her back to her mom who was speechless as she walked outside to see Ross still waiting

"So your mom didn't need any help?"he asked

"Help with packing..."she trailed off

"What?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow. Vanessa has a meet and greet that I have to go to." she replied kicking a small rock as they walked

"You have to go to your _sister's _meet and greet?"he asked confused

"I honestly don't know." Laura laughed and shook her head "But you know I made it worse by telling her I was moving in with my dad." she sighed and covered her face

"No why would that make it worse." he said sarcastically

"She probably won't talk to me until my dad comes to get me in two weeks." she paused "I'm trying to decide wether that is a good or bad thing." They had gotten to her cabin which she shared with her friend Ryan,she walked up the few steps to the door and was about to open it when she turned back and saw Ross starting to walk away "Hey Ross?"

"Yeah?"he turned back

"Thank you for this summer...it was fun." she thought for a minute "Even when I got dragged through the woods pushed into the water and almost sprained my ankle." she confessed

"It was fun for me too." he laughed and walked back up the stairs "Here." he took a necklace off his neck and gave it to Laura. It was his train whistle that he always wore she smiled

"Thanks." she gave him a hug,when she pulled back Ross leaned in and kissed her

* * *

**so what do you think? please review and tell me your thoughts :) I hope you liked it. Also thank you for ALL of you GREAT reviews im so glad that you all like it:D ~gtina32 xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	8. Hello's and Goodbye's

**I had to update this even though I kinda just posted the last chapter I just had so many ideas and I didn't want to lose them!  
URxGORGEx Im thinking about doing a sequel cause I really want to but it depends if I have any more ideas after that last few chapters of this story. And thank you so much! i'm glad you like the story!  
queenc1 just because Laura is leaving camp doesn't mean that they won't see her again I have something planned for later on ;)**

* * *

Laura and her mom were already on their way,and Laura was still smiling widely from last night. Ross had given her his necklace _and _kissed her. She was beyond happy,she knew that she shouldn't be. Laura didn't want her mom to think that she was so elated because she would be leaving soon and moving to Michigan with her dad but she couldn't help it,she was dating Ross Lynch she had fallen for him this summer and never would have thought that he would actually like her back.

"Look I know you're probably happy about going to live with your dad but would you try to act like you're going to miss me?"Ellen interupted Laura's thoughts

"That's not why I'm so happy."she whispered

"It's not?" she asked in disbelief "And what is that you're playing with?"

Laura looked down and noticed that she had been absent-mindedly playing with the train whistle necklace Ross had given her "No it's not and it's a necklace that Ross gave to me." Laura answered shyly

"Well then what's got you so happy?"she wondered

"I don't want to talk about it-"

"Laura you used to tell me everything." she glanced at her a little hurt

"Mom it wasn't me it was Vanessa. I would tell dad everything and then later he would ask me if it was alright you know and to be honest I didn't say yes all the time."she confessed leaning her head on the window

"W-what? Why wouldn't you let him tell me?"she asked

"Because somethings had to do with Vanessa that I didn't want to tell you about because you wouldn't have done anything." she answered

"Like what?"

"I-when people found out I was Vanessa's sister they made fun of me because I was such a looser and a nobody. That's why I don't sing I don't want anyone to remember." Laura replied quietly

* * *

"So Laura left?"Riker asked Ross as they were starting to pack things up since camp ended in 4 days

"Yeah she left early this morning." Ross informed his brother,none of them knew that he had kissed Laura last night so they also didn't know they were dating

"Oh and Ross don't freak out but you don't have your train whistle necklace." Rocky walked into the room and noticed it was gone

"Telling Ross not to freak out because he doesn't have his beloved necklace is like telling a saying the moon can talk." Riker joked

"I know I don't have it."Ross told them both annoyed

"You put it away?"Rocky concluded

"No."

"It wouldn't be on its way to California would it?" Riker asked and when Ross didn't answer he smiled and laughed

"What?"Rocky asked confused

"You heard the rumors right?" Riker asked and Rocky nodded "Well looks like Ross here gave Laura his necklace either after or before he _kissed _her."

* * *

Laura and her mom were pulling into the driveway of their house when Laura noticed a black car parked on the side of the street. She quickly got out of the van and basically ran into her house and saw her dad watching tv on the couch in the living room.

"Dad!" Laura screamed as he got up and she ran and gave him a hug "I missed you so much." Laura hadn't seen her dad in 6 years since he and her mom had divorced. He called her often though so he wasn't a stranger to her.

"Hey Laura." he smiled and hugged her back tightly

"What are you doing here...Mark?" Laura's mom had walked inside

"I was thinking that if you wanted Laura after Vanessa's meet and greet tonight we could head to Michigan." he said smiling down at Laura

"Could I mom?" she asked almost jumping up and down in excitement

"If you want." she smiled at Laura "And I'm guessing you want to so lets go pack." they both went upstairs and when Laura was almost all packed

"Thank you mom." she walked toward her mom and gave her a hug

"I'm gonna miss you." she hugged Laura even tighter "You are going to miss me right?"

"Of course I will mom." Laura whispered "I'm only leaving because I'm tired of California with all the paparazzi,and I haven't seen dad in 6 years."

"So are you going to be taking anything besides your clothes?" Ellen wondered

"Umm I don't know most of my stuff is at dad's from when we lived there..."Laura trailed off

"Well lets uh get all these luggage bags down stairs." Ellen gave Laura a kiss on the head and took 2 of the bags and brought them down stairs

* * *

"Ross Shor Lynch!" Rydel ran at Ross and started hitting him with the book she had

"Hey!" he grabbed the book from her hands "What was that for?"

"Riker and Rocky knew that you were dating Laura before me!"she said glaring at him

"I-uh well I...I have to go-"

"Ohhh no you don't."she put her hand in front of him blocking the door

"Oh come on Rydel." he whined "I didn't even tell them,Riker sorta just figured it out."

Rydel scoffed "Well how did he figure it out without you telling him something so that he would even try to figure it out."

"He noticed I didn't have my whistle,and he heard a rumor then he guessed." Ross told her annoyed Rydel was about to say something but then she heard something vibrate

"What was that?" she asked looking around,Ross took his phone out of his pocket and saw that Laura had texted him back

"Well gotta go bye."he rushed out the door and out of sight before Rydel walked outside and rolled her eyes

* * *

"You texting your boyfriend?" Laura's dad joked when he saw Laura was smiling and her face was glued to her cell phone

"Maybe." she looked up at him as he sat next to her

"What's his name?"he asked getting all serious

"Dad,seriousness is not your style." Laura shook her head and he laughed

"You're probably right. So who is he?"

"His name is Ross." Laura answered shyly

"Your sister's friend's brother Ross?" he asked remembering that Rydel had a brother named Ross

"Maybe." she answered

"Laura."he almost sang her name

"Dad no." Laura said as she stood up getting ready to run "I'm 16 not 10." she warned

"Okay fine." he said,she turned around but then her dad picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and started marching around the room

"Okay I'm sorry,I didn't mean to say maybe!"she laughed. Whenever her or Vanessa had said 'maybe' as an answer when they were younger he would do exactly what he was doing now. They had always told him that maybe wasn't a real answer so he always held it against them

"I don't mean to intrude." Laura's mom had walked into the room and Mark put Laura back down on the floor "I just talked to Vanessa and she told me that only one of us could go so I thought that,I would go and you two can start driving to the airport."

* * *

"Bye mom." Laura gave her mom one last hug before getting into her dads car

"Don't forget to call me when you get there okay? Right when you get there I don't care what time." she told Laura

"Okay mom,I will." she smiled and waved as her dad drove away once they turned down the street she sighed "Finally." she whispered

**this is going to be one of the last few chapters there will only be 2-3 more chapters left after this one. I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review please :) ~gtina32 xoxoxoxoxoxo **


	9. Oh my god

Laura has lived with her dad in Michigan for a little over a year and everything was going great she had made some new friends at her school,Gloria,Aria,and Chloë. And what is school without a popular clique that hated your guts,Arianna,Delainey and the _leader _Caroline all hated Laura the second they saw her one because Dustin the _hottest _guy in school had a crush on her who just so happened to be Caroline's ex-boyfriend and 2 because Caroline was jealous of Laura. She didn't believe anything the tabloids said about her and Ross no matter how true they really were,of course there are many other reasons but these are the only ones that Caroline has informed Laura of.  
Laura and her father Mark were both having breakfast in the kitchen together when he had turned on the tv and Clevver tv was on.

_"Hi I'm Jocelyn Davis and I am here to give you all the scoops and what's hot and what's not in Hollywood. Today lets start of with what's hot. Ross Lynch and his rumored girlfriend Laura Marano." _Laura who hadn't been listening snapped her head up and so did her dad _"Since Laura and Ross had been at camp rock together the paparazzi have gone crazy following them around,even when they were at camp! Last week one of you had emailed us about something that you had noticed that leads us to believe now more than ever that Ross Lynch is head over heels for Laura Marano.  
Check out these photos' Rydel Lynch sister and band mate of Ross took while they were at Camp Rock. As you can see Laura and Ross are very close and Ross is like always wearing his one of kind train whistle necklace. Now we all know that Ross has never even let his own sister wear it before. So if you look at this picture of R5 on their last day of camp,Ross's necklace is gone. We suspect maybe he has just forgotten it,but in several pictures after this Ross doesn't have it,actually we haven't seen his necklace in a little over a year...on him anyways." _the pictures of Ross,R5,and Ross and Laura disappeared only to be replaced by pictures of Laura _"However in all these pictures of Laura Marano studying hanging with friends,walking even performing in school events you notice she has a train whistle necklace...So what do you think? Are Ross and Laura just camp buddies or something more? I'm Jocelyn Davis and you're watching Clevver tv." _Mark had muted the tv right after that and he watched Laura curiously

"I uh I have to get to school." Laura started to quickly gather up her things and shove them into her auburn and yellow messenger bag,Laura's phone vibrated

"You gonna get that?" Mark asked taking a sip of his coffee

"No. It's probably just a text from mom,wondering if I'm doing okay because I was on the 'news' "Laura rolled her eyes and headed for the door

"Well unless your ID for your mom is of some blonde boy-"

"What?" Laura walked to her phone and saw she had a text from Ross

"Tell _mom_ I said hi."he called after her

"Bye dad!" Laura laughed

_You saw it right? ~Ross _

_Yeah,but seriously I'll be fine at least they got pictures of me when I wasn't a mess. ~Laura _

_I just know how much you hate being on tv and everything ~Ross _

_It's fine really,but I have to go I'm going to be late for school ~Laura _

She reluctantly put her phone away without waiting for a reply and continued walking to school "Hey! Laura!" she heard someone calling her name. Laura looked behind her and saw Dustin

"I'm tired and _very _annoyed right now Dustin so I advise you to just skip the pathetic flirting because it doesn't work on me like it did on Caroline or every other girl in school for that matter." Laura warned but he walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her and she tensed

"Nice necklace." he said

"Didn't think you of all people would be watching Clevver tv." Laura replied "Oh and Dustin I think there is something I should tell you."

"What?" Laura elbowed him in the stomach making him let go of her and hold his stomach

"Next time you put your arm around me,I _won't _go easy on you. Got it?" he nodded "Great." she flashed him a cheery smile and started walking towards the school again,that's when she saw one of her best friends "Hey!"

"I can not believe you just did that!" Aria looped her arm through Laura's laughing. Aria was in the almost every class as Laura,she was one of Laura's closest friends her dark brown hair was curled making her red streaks shine in the sun. She had a jean jacket on with a few small square studs on it her favorite shirt that had a faded picture of the french flag on it. light blue shorts on with light black leggings and orange knee-high converse with neon green laces.

"That creep needs to know I'm not interested and I never will be." Laura said

"Oh I think he got the message a long time ago,but he just won't give up." Aria pointed out "Oh and I saw you on my tv this morning miss Lynch." she joked

"Ha-ha very funny." Laura told her smiling

"Laura you both are 17 now,soon to be 18 it could happen!" Aria closed her eyes "I can see it now,I'll be a maid of honor,of course, and you-"

"Need to slow down,plus why are we talking about me what about you and Chase!" Laura squealed

"Oh come on Laura he doesn't even like me." she said shyly

"What's not to like,and don't say your hair. It's perfectly dark brown with vibrant red streaks in it and it's beautiful." Laura told her

"I wasn't going to!" Aria protested

"Sure! You always use your hair as an excuse just because your dad says any guy will hate it,but he is dead wrong-"

"Hey guys!" A blonde haired girl with a side pony tail walked towards them dressed in a pink floral dress that ended at the knees with a wide black belt that glistened in the sun around her waist and over her white mini sweater,finished with hot pink leggings and white flats.

"Nice dress Chlo."Aria nodded approvingly

"Thanks Aria! My mom got it for me yesterday." Chloë informed them both

"Chloë?" She looked at Laura "Can I have your mom?" she asked half whimpering half laughing

"Uh no." they all laughed "But when can I borrow that outfit?" she pointed at Laura's clothes she was wearing dark blue jean shorts with black suspenders,a red shirt with a floral under shirt with a thin brown belt around the middle of her stomach and black knee-high converse with light purple laces "And your hair,I hate how you can style your hair perfectly." she was admiring Laura's sleek brown hair that was slightly curly but more wavy making her caramel ombre highlights even more noticable,Laura was about to say something when Aria interrupted her

"Diva alert." she whispered to them as Caroline Arianna and Delainey approached them "Hi Caroline,Arianna,Delainey! Have you ruined some poor freshmens day yet?" Aria asked sarcastically

"Shut it goth girl." Caroline put her hand in front of her face

"_Well_." Aria emphasized as she snapped her fingers together

"So Laura when are you going to tell everyone that you're just lying about dating Ross Lynch?" Arianna asked cooly as she crossed her arms

"When I am lying." she replied simply

"I don't believe it-"

"I really don't care if you don't believe me." Laura cut her off,then Aria started tapping her arm insanely "What?"

"Look!" she screamed and pointed at someone leaning on a pole and they all followed her gaze Laura gasped she would recognize that blonde hair and blue sweater anywhere it was Ross. She hadn't seen him in 3 months

"Oh my god." Laura said and she ran towards him

"Oh my god!" Aria and Chloë squealed "How's that for proof Care!" Aria said using the nickname that her mom called her and Caroline glared at her then turned back to Laura and Ross as she jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly

**so what do you think? please review and tell me! :) this is the 2nd to last chapter so only one more left after this. and thank you all for the AMAZING reviews! ~gtina32 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	10. Simply my everything

"What are you doing here?" Laura asked as she let go of him

"Well we all decided that it's time to take a break from all this touring-"

"Wait so you're _not _leaving this time!" Laura asked hopefully and Ross nodded

"I'm staying here." he confirmed and she hugged him again and he kissed her wrapping his arms around her waist

Aria and Chloë looked at each other and then smiled "Well if you need any more proof, there you go." Aria pointed at Ross and Laura

"Whatever." Caroline snapped and walked away with her friends following close behind,Aria and Chloë watched as they linked hands and started walking toward the school

"You don't think that he's going to school do you?" Chloë wondered

Aria laughed "Are you kidding? Do you know what will happen if he enters our school?" Chloë nodded and they started walking to school

"You know I'm a little mad at you." Laura slightly pushed Ross,still holding his hand

"Me! What could I have done in 5 minutes?" he asked laughing

"You have no idea how long school is and now that you're here it will go by even slower."she sighed

"You'll be fine,I bet the day will fly by."Ross gave her a reassuring smile which she returned and he squeezed her hand

* * *

Laura was staring at the clock annoyed and biting her lip it was her last period of the day. There was only 10 minutes left in the class and she was about ready to just get up and walk out. All day people had checked to see if she really did have Ross's necklace and even when they were in class like right now they would still glance at her.  
She started to space out staring at the door longing to just leave and see Ross when suddenly she heard a loud bell. She bolted out the door and towards her locker laughing to herself for no reason at all. It was friday and thankfully none of the teachers gave homework so that meant this weekend was all hers with no school work in the way.  
She walked outside and Chloë ran to her side "Hey Laura!"

"Hey Chlo." Laura replied "Where's Aria? With Chase?" Laura asked smiling

"Detention actually." Chloë replied

"You're kidding?" Laura frowned and sighed

"Delaney knows how to get the principal to do whatever she wants." Chloë said annoyed "Why would Aria even write on the bathroom walls with _lavender _lipstick which just so happens to be Delaney's _favorite _color and guess what! She's wearing it today!" Chloë replied with fake cheerfulness

"Well that just means she will have to walk home with Chase today since he has basketball today right?" Laura stated more than asked

"Speaking of basketball here come the cheerleaders." Chloe mumbled

"Hey guys! Where's Aria-oh wait isn't she in detention." Delaney flounced over to them

"Why don't you just hop along and cheer about how horrible our basketball team is-"

"Laura,you really shouldn't be saying that. You know Caroline is a black belt in karate and she would love to try out some of her new tricks." Delaney threatened thinking that it would scare Laura

"I could snap her like a twig." Laura said lamely "So why don't you walk away and get some more believable highlights because nobody is buying it for a second that you're blonde highlights are natural." she walked past Delaney angrily,she hated how she always let them get under her skin so easily.  
Laura was walking home on her own when more than half way home Ross popped out of no where and saw that she was upset.

"Blonde,red-head,or brunette?" he asked already knowing what had made her upset and she smiled slightly

"Brunette." she answered bitterly

"Well I know exactly what will calm you down." He grabbed her hand making her walk faster

"Nobody but me knows what makes me clam." Laura protested

"And me." they arrived at her house and they walked in "Movies are in your room right?" she hesitated before answering as she saw a note on the fridge. Her dad would be gone until sunday for a business meeting

"Yeah wh-" he gave her a pull and he ran upstairs into her room as she leaned in the doorway watching amusingly knowing he would never know what made her clam

"And found it..."he whispered,he turned around holding a dvd in his hand,Laura gawked at him

"How did you know?" She asked walking towards him

"I had a feeling." he shrugged

"But I mean that's the-"

"Okay this is how I know. I already knew you are in love with Harry Potter. So I thought the last one would make you sad since it's over the others would make you start realizing things and clues that lead to the ending making you go crazy for not noticing them before,but the first one is where it all began plus the music makes you sleepy and sleepy music is soothing." Laura smirked,and she took the movie from his hand and put it in her dvd player. They both sat on her bed and she leaned against him his arms wrapped around her.

* * *

Laura tried to stay awake during the entire movie,no matter how many times she has seen it every time is like the first time,and it made her feel like anything was possible to forget about everything possible and live the impossible. But the movie wasn't the only thing keeping her awake. She didn't want to go to sleep then wake up and see that Ross was gone."You can go to sleep you know." Ross whispered to Laura who just shook her head drowsily,half asleep already. "I'll still be here when you wake up." Ross whispered to her knowing why she was fighting sleep,she leaned her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes,Ross started to quietly sing**(1)**

_Starlight shining so bright  
Peeking through the curtains to say  
"Good-night" said the little one to the right  
"Sleep tight" said the little one  
Up so so high  
Then the biggest star in sight  
Said to me "don't let the bedbugs bite"  
"Sweet child won't you go to sleep tonight"  
That's what you'd say to me  
Don't cry all the lights are gleaming in your eyes  
And I'd be relieved to see your sweet smile smiling back at me  
And then I'd pray that we'd be forever  
And I think I'll see you in my dreams  
_

She fell asleep to his beautiful voice knowing that he would still be there when she woke up,and in her sleep Ross saw her smile faintly.  
A while after Laura had fallen asleep Ross had slightly drifted off as well,not entirely asleep but not entirely awake. It was around 10 at night when he heard a sound,like someone was quietly crying,he saw that Laura was frowning and she was sweating. Ross pulled her closer to him and she curled next to him,her frown gradually disappearing. He moved the hair from Laura's face and made sure that she was okay before drowsiness had claimed him.

* * *

"Oh my- I have to get ready!" her eyes widened when she looked at the clock in the kitchen and she ran up to her room,Ross followed and leaned in the doorway as she went to her closet

"What do you have to get ready for?" Ross asked curiously

"Uh..." Laura stopped for a moment trying to remember what it was called "I'm doing this song at kid-fest today for my neighbor Alana,she asked me if I would sing her favorite song for her this masquerade thing they have." she ran into her bathroom and when she came out she was wearing her light yellow skirt,a black shirt with a huge white daisy flower in the middle,a coogi jean vest and a pair of short brown boots similar to cow girl style boots**(2)**. And she was of course wearing the necklace Ross had given her

"How old is she?" Ross asked when Laura started to brush her hair

"10,she's going to ask this boy she likes to dance with her. It's so sweet." Laura smiled dreamily

* * *

They arrived in the town square,and went into the huge tent that had been put up for the dance and Laura saw Alana a 10-year-old girl with striking red hair that fell in waves to her waist dressed in a white shirt with a pink abstract rose in the middle,a mini denim skirt and knee-high back converse with pink shoe laces who walked over to her "You're here!" she hugged Laura around the waist

"I told you I would!" Laura hugged her back

"Whoa,you're Ross Lynch." Alana stared at him her eyes glinting with excitement,suddenly a young-looking chaperone stood on the stage and announced that Laura would be singing a song. "Thank you for doing this for me!" Alana said as Laura walked to the stage and got ready to sing Alana's favorite song **(3)**

_Days have gone past but here you are still  
You've push me too far, I've had no time to heal  
It's just a charade, that game you played  
Are we real or just a masquerade_

Can I have this dance?  
Who's behind this mask?  
You're a mystery in disguise  
You've been telling me so many lies  
To be or not to be that's the question now  
Am I anything at all? I curtsy and you bow

What aren't you telling me? what is to hide?  
What are you really like? what is inside?  
I feel like the puzzle piece that doesn't fit in  
I lose and I lose there's no room to win

Can I have this dance?  
Who's behind this mask?  
You're a mystery in disguise  
You've been telling me so many lies  
To be or not to be that's the question now  
Am I anything at all? I curtsy and you bow

I dreamt that everything would go like we planned  
And that together we would stand hand in hand  
I wished upon your star  
Oh, I didn't plan on fallin' so hard

Can I have this dance?  
Who's behind this mask?  
You're a mystery in disguise  
You've been telling me so many lies  
To be or not to be we're the question now  
Am I anything at all?  
Who's behind this mask  
You're a mystery to me  
I curtsy and you bow, I curtsy and you bow

Ross watched in amazement,completely mesmerized by Laura's voice. She sat at the piano bench her hands swiftly gliding along playing the melody,she looked as if nothing around her existed that it was only her and the piano in the room. Ross didn't know what an angel really sounded like,but if he had a guess he would think that Laura's voice was that of an angel's. It also seemed that this song had its own dance since everyone in the room,all ages,danced the same dance at the same pace almost like it was rehearsed. He clapped loudly like everyone else in the room,he grinned widely at when Laura looked his way. He couldn't believe that he was with someone as amazing,talented,beautiful,and perfectly imperfect as Laura. She was the bright side to everyday,yeah sure they didn't like all the same things and sometimes they would collide,their interests might not all be the same but they both were alike in more ways possible. She was the reason why he was always smiling why he bothered to wake up before noon everyday she was simply everything to him,but most importantly she was his best friend and girlfriend that had helped him realize no matter what people think of you,just push ahead and don't look down.

**this is the LAST chapter I hope you liked my story! please review and tell me what you think,also I will be writing a sequel (it will be posted sometime this week) I've gotten a few messages about it so yeah :) **

**(1) The song is called "Lexie's Lullaby" by Anna Graceman**

**(2) like her outfit in the episode of Austin and Ally "Burglaries & Boobytraps"**

**(3) The song is called "You're A Mystery" by Anna Graceman **


	11. Sequel info

I did make a sequel and it's been posted it's called 'Now Is The Time:A Raura story' summary:_18 year old Ross and Laura have been dating for 2 years now. Laura is practically part of the family,with the help of Rydel will Laura actually become part of the family? Or will Ross be too scared,not to mention his old co-star Maia Mitchell who has always 'loved' him is back. Will Raura rise to something more or crumble to nothing  
_

So basically Ross wants to ask Laura to marry him but he's too nervous about it and who comes to help? Well Rydel of course! But then Maia Mitchell comes along and _stirs the pot _a little since she thinks she loves Ross.  
So if you liked this story make sure to check out the sequel which will probably have about 10-15 chapters maybe more also there will be lots of Raura before Maia comes and starts to [try to] ruin raura,will she be sucessful? who knows? oh wait I do! hehe ;P well anyways check it out i promise you won't be disappointed :)


End file.
